


Leaves on the Vine

by someslantoflight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someslantoflight/pseuds/someslantoflight
Summary: Between consciousness and the Avatar State, Korra is visited by a vision. (Cross posted from ff.net)





	Leaves on the Vine

Korra could feel the poison rushing through her veins. The metallic liquid collided with her own blood, sent pain shooting through every pore and made it impossible to see the enemy in front of her. Shapes and colors ran together, the cave was spinning, and heat was surging through her body. The only thing keeping her conscious was the sudden burst of energy the Avatar State granted her. But all of the energy was expended on shutting it off.

She grasped for breath and rattled in her platinum chains and cuffs. Korra tried slowing her breathing, tried to keep still and concentrate. She couldn't go into the Avatar State. She had already let so many down before. She couldn't fail the world now, she had to pull through. Even if she died, she had to give another Avatar a chance. Even if she failed later, another had to take her place for the sake of the world.

"Keep pushing," Korra told herself. "Keep it in." Sweat was dripping from her face, arms, legs. Her body was shaking from exertion. She thought of Aang, Roku, Kioshi. She knew from stories that Katara told that Aang found himself in compromising positions, even lost the Avatar State from a short death. If he could pull through, so could she.

But the poison was taking its toll. It was seeping deeper into her, lighting every inch of her on fire. She screamed out in pain and clenched her fists as her instinctual state rocked her body again. She felt the Avatar State slip away from her again and she fell limp in her chains. She couldn't handle the pain anymore. Every part of her body was begging for death, anything to end the pain it had to endure.

"I can't do it," She cried through clenched teeth. The world around her was bending at odd angles, she was beginning to see colors she never knew existed. Old rivals flickered past her with screams of disgust and rage. Korra shut her eyes tight and tried to shut them all out.

"You're usless Avatar," Amon's voice vibrated through his mask. "I couldn't dispose of you and now someone finally will." But Korra was too far gone to hear the others. They were all chanting at different speeds and volumes, all crashing together and spinning in her head. She tried to keep her eyes closed and stomach from lurching again. Everything was spinning and she was just trying to hold on.

But things were starting to change, "Open your eyes Korra." Korra was hesitant. The voice was soothing, not like all the other voices in her head that were unrelenting. "Trust me, Avatar Korra. Just open your eyes and I will help you."

"It's a trap," Korra muttered to herself. She was going to die as soon as she gave in and she knew it. She had to stay strong or she would fail everyone.

"I'm here to help you, Korra. You just have to trust me," Korra felt tears running down her face. The pain was so much. Maybe just a glance would suffice..

She squinted through almost closed eyes and gasped. Full, raven hair surrounded her, flecks of green somewhere in between the flawless skin and flowing hair. "Asami," She could barely breathe and her eyes shot open. The pain was still there, just not as intense. And her head ceased spinning for the time being. "Why are you here? It's not safe, you have to go before they get you too."

Asami walked up to Korra and lifted a pale hand up to her face. She wiped some of the sweat and tears away, taking some dirt away too in the process. With her other hand, she touched Korra's stomach and eased some of the insufferable pain there. "You're so strong, Korra," Asami's face was soft, almost heartbroken, but her eyes were determined. "I've never met someone like you; if anyone can make it through this it's you. I promise," Asami rubbed her thumb across Korra's cheek.

"What if I can't, I don't want to fail," Korra felt another tear leave her eyes. She'd never felt so helpless in her life. But Asami ran her hands up her arms, down her sides, across her back. And every inch she touched took away a tiny bit of pain. Korra sighed in content even though the majority of the pain lingered. Even the slightest relief was amazing.

"Korra," Asami stopped trailing her hands around Korra's body for a moment, "you have to make it through this. I need you to." Korra looked down at Asami. She was still bound in chains and still in so much pain, but all she could think about was doing what Asami needed most.

"I'm trying my hardest but I don't know how much longer I can make it, Asami," Korra's voice cracked and she felt what was left of her courage leave her. Asami's green eyes closed and she wrapped her long, slender arms around Korra's waist and rested her head on Korra's chest. "I'm trying so hard, Asami. It's never been this bad. This is the worst I've faced."

"Then this means it can only get better from here," Asami spoke into her chest. Korra felt the fire die down a little and she wished she could wrap her arms around Asami and comfort her too. "I love you, Korra. And I know you can make it through this. We are on our way. And we won't let you down. You aren't alone, I'll make sure of that. And when this is over, I'll be right by your side to help you through the aftermath. I promise."

A sob racked through Korra's strong frame and she felt Asami hold her tighter for a second more. "It's time for me to go. And time for you to fulfill your destiny. Fate is always in your favor if you know it's in your hands." Asami stood up straight and took Korra's face in her hands. "You're the daughter of the Water Tribe chief and the Avatar, Korra, who gave life to a new nation, who is transitioning the two worlds into harmony and peace. The Red Lotus will fall to you. You are the determining factor. You hold your own fate, your own life, as well as ours. Do it for the new nation, Korra, do it for me. Because I know you can. Make me proud, Avatar."

Asami pressed a soft kiss to Korra's lips then another on her forehead. "Be proud of yourself, Korra. You've made it this far, and I'll help you pull through." Korra nodded through pain in tears as the shock was returning. She could feel her vision blurring again and the heat spreading. Asami was disappearing and the Avatar State was taking over. She was approaching death quickly. But she heard one last call as she lost control.

"Little soldier girl come marching home."


End file.
